(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire-driven robot, and more particularly, to a wire-driven robot that can drive a plurality of joints using a small number of driving devices through a wire.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a structure of a robot, the number of joints is proportional to the weight of the robot. When the number of joints is increased, the number of driving devices for driving each joint is increased, and as a result, the total weight of the robot is increased. In particular, a wearable robot is designed in such manner that a worker performs work by operating the robot while the worker wears the robot in person and when the weight of robot is increased, a load which a wearer needs to bear is increased, and as a result, the wearer may suffer from fatigue, and working efficiency deteriorates when the wearable robot performs the work for a long time.
A robot in the related art has a plurality of joints for driving, however, the driving device is provided for each joint, and as a result, the total weight of robot is increased, thereby reducing the working efficiency of a worker.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.